In recent years, with the spread of smartphones and tablets, the amount of traffic in mobile transmission has been increasing exponentially, and is expected to increase in the future as well. In NPL 1, Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA) in which a terminal remote from and a terminal close to a base station share the same resource is described as one measure to cope with such increase in the amount of wireless traffic. A base station apparatus that uses the NOMA assigns a high power and a low-rate Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) to a remote terminal and assigns a low power and a high-rate MCS to a nearby terminal and adds modulation signals generated based on this assignment.